I hate to Love
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: OneShot; Riza Hawkeye nunca se apaixonaria; Um Royai para Sango


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence.

**N/A: **Meu primeiro Royai! \o/

-

-

**I hate to Love**

**-**

**-**

Ele é lindo meninas! Vocês não vão acreditar...além de ser um gato, ele é super cavalheiro e...blá, blá, blá...

Riza Hawkeye passava em frente á porta naquele exato momento, e por conta das vozes estridentes de suas colegas de trabalho, acabou por ouvir uma parte significativa da conversa.

Aquela em que você revela o quanto está _apaixonada_.

De imediato ela bateu os olhos na ruiva que narrava os fatos.

Suspirou, ela não precisava ter falado absolutamente nada, pois aquele avermelhado em seu rosto e aquele sorriso bobo denunciavam todos os seus sentimentos.

Balançou a cabeça numa tentativa clara de afastar aqueles pensamentos bobos de sua mente.

Em seguida, voltando a caminhar tentando não dar a mínima importância para aquela conversa demasiadamente ocorrida na local errado e na hora errada.

Afinal, local de trabalho não era feito para comentários sobre encontros.

Na verdade, Riza achava que nenhum local era apropriado para isso.

Já que romance, paixão, amor e todos os seus derivados, era algo extremamente bobo e patético...uma total perda de tempo.

Porque se prender a alguém era a pior coisa que uma pessoa poderia fazer, é machucar a si próprio apenas pela necessidade tola de tê-la ao seu lado.

E era tudo resultado da pura falta de controle por um sentimento que poderia, antes de tudo, ser evitado sem maiores problemas.

Para Riza, apenas os fracos e tolos se submetiam a isso.

Não que a tenente fizesse o tipo fria ou insensível. Muito pelo contrário. Era pela Hawkeye ter um coração que ela considerava aquilo tudo muito doloroso.

Um mês seria pouco para ver aquela mesma jovem que, minutos antes estava sorrindo do jeito mais idiota possível, estar chorando no colo das amigas fazendo um papel ainda mais ridículo.

Por um segundo a loira se colocou no lugar da ruiva, imaginando assim, também estar apaixonada, que para Riza se resumia em:

Viver em função de outra pessoa, ou melhor, esquecer o que é viver. Morrer de saudade de alguém que você viu ontem e chorar quando ela te decepcionasse, mesmo que muito pouco...E isso ela tinha certeza, aconteceria _todas_ às vezes.

Mas para a tenente pior do que um romance declarado era o terrível primeiro encontro...

Quando você ainda está confusa, sem saber exatamente o que quer, mas...

Só de olhar para a pessoa em questão você tropeça nos próprio pé, mantém um sorriso idiota no rosto, e sempre..._sempre _está pensando nela nas mais diversas situações.

Seja arrumando o cabelo da melhor forma possível, até na hora de assistir aquele filme romântico de embrulhar o estômago.

E aquilo era tão irritante, tão patético e tão ridículo que não havia nem uma mísera chance de isso acontecer com ela.

Riza tinha certeza.

Porque ela sabia que um amor divertido e cheio de felicidade só acontecia na Tv e nas revistas.

E ela não fazia o tipo ingênua.

A Hawkeye vivia em um mundo real, onde decepções, dores e sofrimentos eram inevitáveis. E ela tinha orgulho por pensar assim, de ser uma mulher com os pés no chão.

De saber que o que começa com uma troca de olhares, sorrisos e declarações saudáveis, acabaria em brigas, choros e ofensas.

E ela _nunca _se submeteria a isso.

Porque alcançar a felicidade era dedicar-se ao seu trabalho, a sua carreira e ao seu bem estar.

Pelo menos para Riza Hawkeye.

- Boa noite tenente – A mesma se virou para trás e pôde ver seu superior, Roy Mustang, aproximando-se dela com aquele sorriso galanteador que somente a irritava.

- Boa noite coronel – A tenente respondeu de forma educada, porém sem dar maiores margens para uma conversa. Logo indo a direção da saída.

- Ora, não vá tão rápido, mal nos falamos. Tenho certeza de que seu tempo não anda tão corrido assim, Hawkeye – Falou Mustang numa tentativa clara de fazer com que a moça desse meia volta. O que de certa forma funcionou.

Roy sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Riza parou de frente a ele e pôs suas mãos na cintura. Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, um olhar bastante ameaçador, diga-se de passagem.

- Coronel, infelizmente o meu tempo anda bastante corrido sim, pois acredito que ninguém consiga dividir bem sua carga horária tendo que exercer tarefas designadas aos_ outros _– Riza forçou a voz na hora de dirigir-se a Roy, mas antes que ele pudesse ter uma tentativa frustrada de réplica, a Hawkeye continuou.

- Se o senhor pelo menos trabalhasse como deveria e me deixasse apenas a par das tarefas designadas a mim, talvez, quem sabe, eu tivesse mais tempo para ouvi-lo – A tenente finalizou, fuzilando Roy com o olhar, mas ainda assim mantendo a elegância de Riza Hawkeye.

- Ah...então é isso – Falou o coronel de forma pensativa, aparentemente ignorando o que a mulher a sua frente lhe falou – Se era somente isso Hawkeye, só era ter me falado que precisava de uma folga.

Riza estreitou os olhos, não era nada daquilo que ela quis dizer. Mas antes que o interrompesse, Roy voltou a falar asneira.

- Amanhã não precisará vir trabalhar, terá o dia para fazer o que bem entender... – Ele parou por um instante para prestar atenção na expressão confusa da tenente. Ela ficava uma gracinha quando não sabia o que dizer. – Ao menos que queira dar uma volta comigo. Tenho muito que conversar e tenho certeza de que agora terá tempo para me ouvir, certo? – Falou Mustang com um sorriso de canto.

- Pseudo-galã... – Riza sussurrou baixo o bastante para o coronel não ouvi-la, evitando olhar para o mesmo.

- Isso foi um sim? Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o meu convite, Hawkeye. Esteja pronta as 19:00h em ponto e não se atrase, em? – Piscou de forma galanteadora e se retirou rapidamente do local, como se temesse que Riza o questionasse.

E ele estava certo.

Riza chamou pelo o seu nome, correu atrás dele, mas não conseguiu mais do que uma dor de cabeça.

Como ele conseguia? Ela não tinha respondido nada, ele simplesmente marcou um encontro que_ não_ iria acontecer.

Porém...

Roy apareceu as 19:00h em ponto a chamando para sair.

No jantar, o coronel não conseguiu conter o sorriso bobo que Riza julgava idiota, muito menos sempre que possível tentar parecer mais atraente para a Hawkeye.

Já a tenente soltou os cabelos, vestiu a melhor roupa, tropeçou no próprio pé e pensou no coronel o tempo inteiro.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Sei que o seu Royai é fantástico! Mas espero que tenha visto algo de bom nesse. No próximo prometo melhorar.

Não dizem que a prática leva a perfeição? *cof,cof*

Valeu por ter me ajudado a postar essa fic :)


End file.
